


I Love Your Face, You Love The Taste

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i'm not really sure if this counts as d/s but anyway, this is just 2k of louis eating harry out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got his boy lying back on the sheets, spread open with his legs pulled up to his chest. Louis sends a silent thanks to whoever convinced Harry to take yoga classes because he’s never been this flexible before, and it definitely makes things more interesting and infinitely hotter in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Face, You Love The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this one is for [avah](http://bgayb.tumblr.com/) bc we both freaked out over [this post](http://cuddlelourry.tumblr.com/post/98063110272/things-to-think-about-when-ur-sad-harry-styles-w)!!! i wrote this under four hours and mostly while i was waiting for my fil40 class earlier so it's kinda rushed oops? anyway AVAH SANA MAGUSTUHAN MO TO MAHAL KITAAAA :D
> 
> title from 'blow' by beyonce.

Louis loves pleasing his baby, but he also loves teasing him.

He’s got his boy lying back on the sheets, spread open with his legs pulled up to his chest. Louis sends a silent thanks to whoever convinced Harry to take yoga classes because he’s never been this flexible before, and it definitely makes things more interesting and infinitely hotter in bed. He tells Harry to hold onto his knees, to keep his legs where they are and stay still, giving the younger boy an affectionate peck on the lips when he obeys. That’s one thing Louis always does, always lets Harry know that he’s being good, and that Louis appreciates it. It’s become an important but also natural part of their relationship, like they’ve just fallen into their roles so effortlessly.

Louis pulls back and sweeps his gaze over his boy. Harry looks so gorgeous like this, already flushed down to his chest, his thighs trembling just slightly. Sweat drips slowly from his hairline, his fringe sticking to his forehead, his pink lips parted invitingly. Louis imagines how they look swollen, puffier than normal after getting his mouth fucked, and he makes a mental note to get his cock inside that mouth later. For now, though, it’s all about giving pleasure to the boy beneath him. His wonderful, lovely boy.

Running his hands up the backs of Harry’s thighs, Louis presses a kiss against Harry’s lower stomach, light and fleeting. His cock is hard and flushed against his stomach, but Louis ignores it in favor of sucking Harry’s balls into his mouth for a few seconds, tonguing at them before pulling back and blowing hot air over them. Harry keens at the touch, but other than that he doesn’t make a sound or any movement, and Louis smiles to himself quickly before lowering his mouth to where Harry needs it.

He looks so pretty, spread out just for Louis to see. His rim is pink, begging to be touched, and it flutters beneath the pads of Louis’ fingers, as though trying to draw the digits in. Louis teases him, lightly circling the tip of his index finger around his rim before barely dipping in and pulling back just as quickly. Harry makes a small sound of protest in his throat like he can’t help it, and Louis tuts, nipping the back of Harry’s right thigh, little teeth sharp against the sensitive skin. He focuses on that spot for a moment, sucking a bruise into the pale skin, listening to the small, quiet sounds that come from the back of Harry’s throat. He smiles to himself once he’s pulled back and examined his work, thumb brushing over the mark and making the younger boy shiver.

“Louis, please,” Harry breathes out, just a tiny bit desperate, “don’t tease.”

Louis just smiles, presses his lips over the mark in a soft kiss. His thumb brushes over Harry’s hole, feeling it clench beneath his touch, before he decides that he’s teased his boy enough and gives in, ducks his head and fits his mouth where his baby wants it.

Harry keens at the first touch, and Louis hums as he fits his lips around the puckered hole and sucks. He knows the vibrations drive Harry crazy, and he also knows that it’s a bit too much all of a sudden so he slows down, just lazily dragging his tongue in fat stripes over the younger boy’s entrance. Harry lets out a content sigh at that before practically melting into the sheets, but he still somehow manages to keep his grip on his legs so that Louis has more room to work over him with his tongue. Louis decides to reward him for that, gripping onto the backs of his boy’s thighs and stroking over him more firmly with his tongue, getting him slick with spit.

He loves the sounds Harry lets out, tiny moans and whimpers from the back of his throat like he can’t help himself, as though the pleasure’s too intense for him to keep his noises in. Louis releases Harry’s legs and tugs them down, Harry following a few seconds later. Louis glances up at him, sees that the younger boy’s eyes are a bit glazed over, and his mind’s probably already working a bit slower than it usually does, taking more time to process what’s going on, too focused on the feeling of Louis’ mouth on him to be thinking properly.

Louis tugs the boy’s legs over his shoulders, pulling him in closer slightly, and he loves this even more—loves the feeling of Harry’s lovely thighs around his head, trembling and threatening to close in on his head if the pleasure gets to be too much. And he knows that Harry loves this, too, loves the feeling of Louis’ scruff scratching at the pale skin of his inner thighs, loves the burn that stays with him for days after. So really, they both get something out of it. They’re really kinda perfect for each other, Louis thinks.

He uses his thumbs to spread Harry’s arse cheeks apart, running his tongue in sloppy circles around Harry’s rim and getting him even wetter. He’s encouraged by the sounds that keep coming out of Harry’s mouth, so he presses his face further between Harry’s cheeks, running his tongue flat over him and giving him hard licks. He sees Harry’s fists clenched into the sheets out of the corner of his eye, and he can feel Harry’s legs starting to tremble just slightly against his ears.

He pulls back slightly to blow hot air over Harry’s hole, now slick with his spit. It makes his own stomach twist with arousal, and for the first time since he got Harry spread out on the sheets he thinks about his own cock, hard against his stomach and leaking onto the sheets just from the taste of Harry on his tongue and the sounds the younger boy is making. He points his tongue and starts really licking into Harry, small teasing flicks at first before he buries his face even further against Harry’s arse and digs his tongue in as deep as he can. He keeps one thumb pulling on Harry’s cheek, while his other hand trails down to his own stomach so he can get some relief, gripping his cock tight and rubbing his thumb over his leaking head. He starts stroking himself slowly, squeezing every time he reaches the base, while he keeps his tongue licking into his boy, enjoying the way Harry’s thighs start to shake even more over his shoulders.

-

Harry forces his eyes open—he’s not even sure when he closed them—when he starts hearing a different sound other than his own moans. It takes him a few seconds to realize what the sound is, before he’s choking on his own breath as his brain catches up to him and he realizes what the rhythmic slapping sound is. Louis’ wanking himself while he’s got his tongue in Harry’s arse, and Harry finds that incredibly hot.

His cock blurts more precome onto his stomach, embarrassingly enough. He bucks his hips down slightly, whining when he feels Louis’ scruff scratching against his thighs, adding to the burn and pleasure of it all. He’s pretty sure they’re already red and tender, and it hurts, yes, but Harry likes it. He likes the pain, combined with the way Louis is eating him out so thoroughly. It’s almost too much, but that’s exactly what Harry wants and likes, likes making himself take what’s given to him and more. He likes how he loses control of himself, how his body goes into overdrive like it doesn’t know how to react anymore, because he knows that no matter what happens, Louis will be there to take care of him and get him back down after.

He throws his head back against the pillows, back arching slightly as Louis licks deeper into him. He’s so wet, he can feel spit dripping down his crack and onto the sheets as Louis’ tongue keeps on moving over him relentlessly, driving him insane. He pushes downward, unable to control himself, and nearly screams at the vibrations that shoot up his spine when Louis groans against him.

That’s when Louis really starts fucking into him with his tongue, quick jabs inside that have Harry arching his back away from the sheets. His toes curl, mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut. They quickly snap back open, however, when he feels Louis starting to edge a finger inside alongside his tongue. The digit slides in easily enough due to how wet Harry is with Louis’ spit, and Louis wastes no time curling it inside, pressing against Harry’s walls in search of his prostate.

Harry moans when Louis easily finds it, and Louis adds in a second finger quickly and nudges Harry’s spot. Pleasure shoots up Harry’s spine, more precome leaking from the tip of his cock and making a mess on his stomach. He nearly screams when Louis starts licking around where his fingers disappear inside him, at the same time Louis crooks his fingers up and presses hard against Harry’s prostate, rubbing over it firmly. Harry fucks his hips back into the touch, stomach clenching as Louis lets him, just licks into him harder and nudges his fingers deeper, scissoring them on the thrust in.

He’s getting close to the edge, toes curling into the sheets as heat shoots up his spine, mouth open and panting, and he needs to touch himself, needs to wrap his hand around his cock—

“Lou,” he manages to get out, voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears, “Lou, please, can I—want to touch, need—”

Louis pulls his mouth and fingers away, and Harry whines at the loss, feeling a few tears of frustration drip out the corner of his eyes. Louis watches him for a moment, and Harry sees that he’s still got a hand on himself, jerking himself off to the sight of Harry flushed and wrecked. It makes something in Harry twist in pleasure, makes his already hot skin heat up even more. The sheets are clinging to his sweaty back, and he’s so close, only needs to touch himself to push him over the edge, but Louis is just looking at him.

“Lou,” he tries again, “please, I need—let me—”

Louis blinks, shaking his head like he’s snapping out of a trance, and a small part of Harry that isn’t desperate for release preens at that, thrives on the fact that he has just as much of an effect on Louis as the older boy has on him.

“Yeah, okay baby,” Louis says, hand stilling on his own cock, “you can touch yourself.”

Harry releases one of his hands from its tight grip on the sheets, wrapping it around his cock and groaning at the much-needed pressure. Louis gets back down to it, fitting his lips over Harry’s rim and sucking hard, once, before fucking his fingers back in and stroking insistently over Harry’s prostate. Harry cries out, hand moving over his cock quickly, chasing his release. He can hear the sounds of Louis working his own cock in time with his, and it’s so filthy, makes him creep closer and closer to the edge.

Louis is done with all the teasing, it seems, fucking into Harry with his tongue and fingers hard enough to make a few tears leak out the corners of Harry’s eyes. He strokes his cock faster, toes curling into the sheets, and it’s like he’s suddenly hyperaware of everything—aware of how the sheets cling to his skin, aware of how the insides of his thighs burn, aware of how fucking wet he is—and then Louis’ driving his fingers in extra hard, right against Harry’s prostate, while he sucks on Harry’s rim and Harry’s gone, stumbling over the edge with a shout.

Come spurts out of his cock, painting his stomach and chest in streaks of white, and it’s so fucking good he nearly cries with it. His hand comes to a stop, just resting over his spent cock, and he barely registers that Louis is pulling his fingers out, pulling away altogether until he’s coming into view, hand a blur over his own cock, and—oh. Oh, Louis’ straddling his chest, jerking his cock so quickly it must hurt, and Harry blinks up at him lazily, opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

Louis comes with a curse, his come splashing onto Harry’s face—dripping down his cheeks and lips, coating his tongue. He swallows what’s in his mouth, moaning at the taste, and Louis groans, thumb brushing over his come on Harry’s face. He slides his thumb past Harry’s lips and Harry eagerly sucks on it, loving the taste of Louis. His eyes are probably glassy as they stare up at the older boy, and he knows he’s a bit out of it—he can still feel the heat on his cheeks and chest, can feel the burn that Louis’ beard left on his skin, but he doesn’t really mind because Louis is looking down at him with this fond, slightly awed look on his face.

Louis gets him clean after he’s done sucking Louis’ thumb, and minutes later they’re both lying on their sides, exchanging soft and lazy kisses as they both try to catch their breaths. Harry hisses when the insides of his thighs brush against the sheets, and Louis murmurs something too low for Harry to catch, before he’s kissing him on the nose.

Harry knows that tomorrow night’s concert is going to be a pain—he’s not really looking forward to performing in front of thousands while the fabric of his skinny jeans scratches against his raw, tender skin—but right now, while he’s here in Louis’ arms, it’s certainly the least of his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://black-and-scarlet.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MarchieTheHare) babes!!! :)
> 
> also i'm writing an alpha louis/omega harry au because the world needs more of that and i'm looking for a beta??? message me if you know stuff about the a/b/o verse sweets because i don't want to fuck that one up haha :D


End file.
